


'Till You're Seeing Stars and Stripes

by Jayjaybe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaybe/pseuds/Jayjaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I guess this makes you my knight in shining armor then, huh?” Steve asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till You're Seeing Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nizah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/gifts).



“I need air support!” Steve shouted into his comms, “Where’s Stark?”

The overturned car he was balanced on rocked with the force of a nearby explosion, the heat wave enveloping him less than a second later. He squinted into it and hurled his shield again, aiming for a larger group. The bots kept streaming out from something hovering just above the skyline, and Steve couldn’t reach it - certainly not when they just. Kept. On. Coming.

Steve snatched his shield back on the rebound and launched it again, scanning the area. The streets were littered with shattered mechanical components and dead bots - how many could there possibly be?

A smaller swarm broke off from a pack of them and headed for an alley way. “Oh no you don’t,”

“Heard you could use some help,” A surprisingly familiar voice interrupted him over the comm system.

Steve looked up just in time to see a suit streaking across the skyline, directly towards the thing spitting out robots. It bore an uncanny resemblance to Iron Man, but Steve didn’t have the time to place it. “I can manage the ground. Take that thing out at all costs,” He clarified.

There wasn’t time to turn and look - Steve kept on fighting, punching the damn bots when his shield was out of hand, and slicing them in two on it’s edge when it wasn’t. He wasn’t sure if it was starting to slow down, or if he was just imagining things, but Steve could swear there were less than before.

“Got it!” A series of loud, booming explosions sounded from above him. Steve looked up just in time to see the ship blasting itself to pieces in midair, spewing even more electrical debris. The robots around him gave off a high-pitched noise that sounded uncannily like a shriek, and started bursting - little fireballs of shrapnel. Steve hoisted his shield up for cover and ducked against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“You alright down there, Cap?” Steve could swear he knew the voice, but something had fucked up the comm line and it sounded just off enough that he still couldn’t place it.

“Yeah. I think so.” The shrieking and exploding seemed to have stopped. He peeked out from behind his shield, and when everything continued to be silent, no shrapnel flying at his face, Steve stood and walked back to the middle of the street to survey the damage.

The robot spewing machine was embedded in the side of a building, and the streets (and walls of nearby buildings) were covered in bits and pieces of robots, but most of it seemed superficial. More importantly - no civilian casualties.

The suit flew back into view, thrusters bringing it in towards Steve at high speed, and he had just a second to register the red, white, and blue paintjob before it dropped down onto the pavement beside him. Of course. The face plate slid open with a clink. “So I guess this makes you my knight in shining armor then, huh?” Steve asked, grinning at Tony’s friend. If he happened to cock an eyebrow, that was his business.

“I generally prefer Colonel, but anything for you.” Was he - Rhodey’s eyes shone mischievously - yes, yes he was. Steve licked his lips and wondered what to do about this new development, though to be entirely fair, he’d started it.

“How about a drink?”

“I’ll do you one better.”

 

In hindsight, going out for dinner fresh from a fight - hot, and sweaty, still in their uniforms and everything - was possibly not the best move. Someone interrupted them at least every minute, like clockwork, thanking them for saving the day, trying to get autographs, asking Rhodey about Tony, asking Steve about all of the other Avengers -

_“That’s classified.”  
“No, I’m sure Hawkeye does not want your nerf bow.”  
“Dr. Banner is at a research conference.”  
“No, the Hulk does not give autographs.”  
“Yes, we were trying to have a quiet meal, thank you ever so much.”_

\- “This is ridiculous.” Steve said eventually, casting a furtive look around for more approaching fans.

Rhodey laughed. “We can get out of here if you’d like. Head back to my place.” That mischievous smile was firmly back in place. Steve’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Not as cool as Tony’s digs, I’m sure, but it’s got central air and a shower.” He tugged at the neck of his tee shirt, attempting to fan it back and forth.

“A shower, huh?” Steve asked, trying not to be too obvious in appreciating the way Rhodey’s tee shirt clung to his chest, white fabric nearly see-through with sweat. It looked much cooler than his uniform, that was for sure. “I’m sold.”

 

He grabbed Rhodey’s extended hand, and together they made their way through the crowds and out of the pub.

“Colonel Rhodes!” Someone shouted after them, “Is this in response to the repeal of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Rhodey turned to set them straight and Steve waited, scanning the crowd that had amassed. “The only political statements I’m interested in giving are the ones handed to me by my commanding officers.”

There were more than a few cameras present, and Steve had no doubt this would end up all over the internet, but he kept his head high and didn’t let go of Rhodey’s hand. This wasn’t anything to be ashamed of; they didn’t owe any of these people anything. “This is just me trying to take Captain Rogers on a date. Thank you very much, and have a nice day.”

 

“A date, huh?” Steve teased him when they’d finally made it back to Rhodey’s place. He didn’t wait to start peeling off the jacket to his uniform, hanging it on a peg by the door like it was any other jacket.

“It might have gone a little better had we not just saved New York. I think we gave even Tony a run for his money. Beer?”

“On what? Getting mobbed trying to have a night out?” Steve laughed, “Sure.” He watched a little too closely as Rhodey bent down to pull two beers off the door of his refrigerator. By the way Rhodey was smirking when he turned around, it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Their fingers brushed around the neck of the bottle when he handed Steve one. “Like what you see?”

“Yes, sir.” Steve teased him right back, and then he decided to take it one step further. He twisted the cap off his beer and took a long swallow, “You giving orders tonight, Colonel?” He drawled, leaning back against the counter and watching Rhodey’s eyes trace across his chest.

“I’m sure I can think of a few.”


End file.
